


Still Time To Run

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, F/F, PWP, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Abby promised Katherine anything if she joined them at the strip club.  Since there's no work tomorrow, Katherine takes full advantage of her offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta for some editorial suggestions! 
> 
> I know Femslash isn't as popular as M/M, but since I originally wrote this story for the girls, I had to give them some love!

Abby ran her fingers across the bag as she waited for Katherine. She wanted, desperately, to open it, but she didn't have permission. After she'd showered, Katherine had told her to sit on the edge of the bed while she finished in the bathroom. When Abby saw the red and black bag on the center of the bed, she shuddered with anticipation.

It had been a few weeks since Katherine had brought out the ropes, mostly because of their work schedules. But they both had 2 weeks off, and tomorrow afternoon they were flying to Jamaica for their wedding. Abby had promised Katherine anything she wanted if she went to the strip club with her and Tony.  _ This _ was what she wanted.

Katherine stepped out of the bathroom slowly and smiled. “ _ Anything _ , darling?”

Abby flushed and nodded.

“Good. Open the bag, choose one.”

Abby excitedly loosened the straps and pulled out her favorite...6mm bright red hemp, the 25’ length. She handed it to Katherine.

“Excellent choice, my dear.” Katherine carefully uncoiled the rope, running her fingers along every inch, before looping it in half and approaching her lover. The woman she’d soon be calling 'wife.’ Abby’s breath hitched as she spun her around and looped the rope across her chest, tightening it and using her hands to compress her shoulders back until her elbows nearly touched. Katherine held the rope taut and pressed herself against Abby’s back, gently sliding her fingers beneath the ropes to gauge their tautness and keep them even. “Good?”

Abby nodded, “very.” She always felt calm and grounded with Katherine's hands and bindings holding her.  _ This _ was a large part of why she'd wanted to grow up, to commit. She'd done all kinds of kinky stuff before, but nobody had been able to  _ calm _ her, body and mind, like Katherine did. She relaxed against the soft chest behind her and let her wrists be pulled together.

After several loops, Katherine pushed Abby forward again and ran her hands across her skin, watching each reaction carefully--how her skin twitched, how it felt, its color, and then looked to make sure Abby nodded that all was well. She had more to do, more plans, but she took the time she wanted. She pulled Abby close again, spreading her hands across the pale skin of her sides and stomach, running her nose along the slender neck, breathing in the clean scent of the organic body wash she’d gotten everyone in the house to switch to. Katherine flipped Abby's long, wet hair over her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck, then slipped her hands down her sides and across her thighs. “You enjoying this yet?” She purred, letting her fingertips slide between Abby's naked thighs, grinning at the goosebumps that followed.

“I always do…” Abby’s heart rate increased as she leaned her head back onto Katherine's shoulder, trusting her to support her. She’d learned her lesson months ago when she’d shied away from leaning on her for fear of toppling or hurting her. Katherine had made  _ sure _ she remembered that if she couldn't handle something, she wouldn't do it. It wasn't up to Abby to coddle her.

“Yes, I can tell…” Katherine pulled her hand up to nestle in the narrow nest of short curls, and firmly pressed against it. She didn't venture into the wet heat, not yet, but she could feel the slick slide of skin beneath her fingers.

Abby resisted the urge to push back against Katherine's hand, knowing it would just make her pull away. Instead, she moaned low in her throat, until she was rewarded with the gentle roll of Katherine's wrist, her hand making small circles against her groin. Indirect simulation, but enough to increase her arousal and heighten her breathing. She whimpered when Katherine lowered her hand, but didn't move otherwise. Quickly, Katherine added a second length of rope and finished binding her arms together, adding three loops above the elbows, then another two at the center of the forearms. She made sure she was checking each loop and Abby's sensitive skin often. “Don't move,” she whispered, then retrieved another length of rope from her kit.

Abby watched Katherine, again, carefully check the rope, then slide it around one thigh. At Katherine's tap, she spread her legs slightly, until she felt the ropes tighten and pull them back together. Instead of binding her legs together, though, Katherine continued to wrap the ropes around her hips and upper thighs. As she got closer to the ends, she passed them back between Abby's legs and slipped them up into her hand. “Hold these.”

Abby nodded and grasped the remaining lengths tightly.

Katherine grinned at the sight, and went to get what she needed. The first item was the full length mirror in the corner. She rolled it into place by the corner of their 4-post bed, leaving several feet between the two. For the second item, she crouched beside the bed and dug into their more conventional 'toy box’ until she pulled out exactly what she wanted and laid it on the corner of the bed. It was small, so she made sure Abby couldn't see it, then crooked her finger.

Walking was a little awkward, but not entirely difficult, and Abby made sure she didn't drop the ends of the rope pulling on her thighs and groin. Katherine pulled a shorter length of rope from her bag and used it to secure Abby’s bindings to the tall post, before kneeling in front of her.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Katherine asked, looking over her shoulder at the view in the mirror.

Abby swallowed hard and let herself look. Her pale skin naked except for the rope stretched across her upper chest and hips, her shoulders pulled back raising her breasts high and pulling her stomach flat, the flush of arousal creeping across her body. She gasped as she felt Katherine's tongue slide across the crook of her hip, tracing the edges of the rope, until it disappeared between her thighs. The rope she was gripping tightly in her fingers. She couldn't hold back the shudder as her opposite hip received the same treatment, and then as Katherine's tongue dipped further down, tasting just how wet she was.

Katherine grinned as she felt Abby's thighs trembling beneath her hands. She continued to flick her tongue back and forth between the luscious lips in front of her, feeling Abby's stomach clench, and her clit grow and throb. Katherine slid her hands up the front of Abby's thighs and used her thumbs to gently expose the delicate nub. She tried not to chuckle at the gentle *thud* of Abby's head hitting the post behind her as she began to lick and suck and gently roll her clit with her tongue and lips. Just as she felt Abby's knees start to buckle under her attention, she pulled back.

“Ffffffuuu….” Abby started to curse the loss of sensation, but caught herself. She let her head fall forward as she tried to compose herself.

“Tsk tsk tsk,” Katherine stood in front of her and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back up, “I want you to look forward, dear.” She pulled out a short, thin rope and stepped to the side, letting Abby watch as she pulled her hair up into a tight knot, then lashed the knot to the rope between her shoulder blades. “Much better.” She grabbed the small toy from the bed and returned to kneel in front of Abby once more.  _ This has to be the last time tonight,  _ She thought, as one knee threatened to give out. She'd finish this quickly.

Abby sighed when Katherine knelt in front of her again, but was a little confused when the woman only reached between her thighs and took the rope ends from her. “Don't you remember the last time I made this for you?” She asked. Abby racked her brain... and then remembered an evening in a hotel… Katherine had used this technique to tie a plugin Hitachi magic wand against her clit. It was pure torture, in a delicious way, to have such intense vibrations the whole time she was being tied and spanked, with no relief, and she couldn't remember how many times she came. Her eyes went wide as she searched for the infamous toy, but saw nothing. Until she looked at Katherine in the mirror. In her hand was a small, battery operated imitation of the much larger wand.

“It’s not nearly as powerful, but its shape is convenient for the same reason.” Katherine explained as she carefully secured the small wand against Abby's body, letting the head slide between her lips, resting just above her clit. “I don't necessarily want you to cum, not yet, but I do want to drive you crazy.”

Abby grinned as a thought came into her mind. She didn't say it, but she wanted to.  _ I’m already a little crazy _ …

“Of course, it’s not really a drive…” Katherine echoed Abby's thought, “more of a short putt…” she couldn't quit the sarcasm, even now, and Abby rolled her eyes with a smile.

Until Katherine turned the base of the little vibrator, making Abby gasp and jump a little. It wasn't strong enough to make her cum, but it was certainly a distraction, especially when it rattled against the piercing through her hood.

“One thing I want tonight,” Katherine said, “is for you to ride me.” She pulled  _ her _ favorite rope from the bag. A dusky green bamboo rope, she wrapped it around her waist and began the methodical process of creating a harness suitable for one of their favorite toys--the firm double dildo that curved tightly and pleased them both at the same time.

Abby licked her lips and tried to stay still as her body started its slow ascent toward release. The anticipation built, not just from the physical stimulation but also from watching Katherine slowly wrap the ropes around herself. When she was pleased with where the anchor for the dildo would sit, she turned the mirror slightly and reclined on the bed. “I know how much you like this part...getting me wet…” Katherine slid her hands down to her own groin, spreading her thighs for the mirror, “but you're a little tied up.”

Abby felt a shudder run through her whole body as she watched Katherine rub herself, watched her fingers sliding across her clit, slipping inside and thrusting gently. Katherine's moans were exaggerated, but not by much, judging by the wetness pooling beneath her ass. Abby wanted to beg to be released, she wanted to be the one making her lover moan, she wanted to feel her hands tangled in her hair. But Katherine wanted her to watch. She wanted her on edge. So Abby watched until she couldn't take it anymore. She saw Katherine's body tense, saw her sliding the curved end of the dildo in and out of her body, saw her fingers shaking and circling her clit, and she pressed against the ropes, squirming more than usual, and cried out. “Fuck...Kat...Please…”

Katherine stopped touching herself and leaned up on her elbows, smirking at her lover's reflection. She was flushed all over, sweat beading across her brow and chest, her hips shifting constantly as her body continued to react to the vibrator between her thighs. “Please what, dear?”

“Jesus, let me fuck you. Please,” Abby whined.

Katherine slid the toy inside her one last time and made quick work of the last of the harness, making sure it was tight enough to keep everything in place when she laid on the bed. Then, slowly, she approached Abby and stepped close, leaning against her chest, sliding the long, thick dildo between her thighs, and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She kissed Abby hard as she gently untied her hair, and then let her lips work their way down her neck and chest, catching one already taut nipple between her teeth as she freed her lover from the bed post.

Abby gasped as Katherine's mouth  and hands traveled across her body, hardly noticing that she was both being checked for numbness, and also being guided toward the bed, until Katherine sat and pulled her down on top of her. It was awkward for a few moments, both of them laughing a bit, until finally Abby got her balance and knee-walked across the bed, winking at the thick white towel looking so utilitarian on their luxurious bedding. “I  _ know  _ you _ ,”  _ Katherine said, “and as sexy as it is to make you cum like that, I also like not doing laundry right away.”

Abby shrugged and smiled, then almost lost her balance. She welcomed the hands quickly gripping her sides and carefully straddled Katherine's waist, clenching her jaw at the pressure of the ropes and vibrator against her as she spread her legs. With a grin, Katherine slid her back and reached between them, pressing the head of the dildo against Abby's entrance. She immediately sank down on it with a moan, grinding her hips down and in a circle, knowing it was fucking into her lover as well.

Katherine gripped Abby's hips tightly and let her rock back and forth, getting into a rhythm before she reached higher and pulled Abby down enough to kiss her. She was careful to support her body, holding her close with her hands on her sides, and rubbing her thumbs across her sensitive nipples.

Abby gasped at the new position and the stimulation, grinding her hips down to thrust against the thick cock strapped to her lover, and against the vibrator pulsing so close to her clit. She panted and moaned as Katherine squeezed her body and pinched and rolled her nipples, until she was begging for release.

“Please… Please, Kat… Fuck...I can't…” she shuddered as her gyrations became more frantic.

Katherine pushed Abby back just enough to catch one hard nipple in her mouth, then reached between them and grasped the vibrator, pressing it back far enough to make full contact with Abby's clit. She wrapped her other hand around Abby's body and gripped her tight as she cried out and shuddered, her moans almost turning into screams as she soaked the bed beneath them and came harder than she had in a very long time.

Slowly, carefully, after she pulled the vibrator from between them, Katherine sat them up and loosened the knot between Abby's shoulder blades. Abby slumped against her, boneless and pliant, as she effortlessly unwound the ropes from her arms, rubbing each area carefully and doing a preliminary check for injury. Finally, the ropes around her wrists fell, and Katherine was able to loosen the loop around her chest.

Abby flung her arms around Katherine and pulled her close, kissing her neck and cheek, feeling her normal exuberance flooding back, joining with the natural postcoital high. “I love you...love you...love...you…” she said, giddily, between kisses. She felt Katherine rubbing her back and shoulders, felt her smile and chuckle against her cheek.

“I love you too, darling.” Katherine was still massaging Abby's skin, loosening the bindings around her thighs. No broken skin, no tenderness, like usual. She’d seen some spots on her wrists that might bruise, but Abby had wriggled more than normal. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea 2 days before their scheduled elopement…

“Oh god, you haven't…” Abby pulled back and cupped Katherine's face with one hand, “I'm sorry! I was a little preoccupied…”

Katherine smiled, “it’s ok. I wanted that. You know how much I love watching you.” Gone were the days of cumming together, not since Katherine's beating. Her nerve damage meant she took longer, and needed both of their complete attention. If she was distracted at all, her body wouldn’t respond enough.

Abby kissed her then, pushing against her until she fell back onto the bed. “OK, well, now it's my turn.” She pulled the towel out from under them, thankful that Katherine had thought ahead, and systematically kissed, licked, and nibbled her way down Katherine's pale, freckled skin. She let her hips rock back and forth on the dildo still inside them, but focused mostly on making Katherine gasp and writhe under her lips, tongue, and gentle brushes of her fingers. She swirled her tongue over the small, pert nipples, and skittered her short black nails across Katherine's stomach and ribs, smiling at the raspy chuckles coming from her lover.

Finally, Abby lifted herself off the cock and slid her body down between Katherine's thighs. Instead of removing the toy, she loosened the knots and turned it slightly to the side, giving her access to the freshly shaved skin and small tuft of red hair directly above her goal. Slowly, she tipped the toy down, then began an excruciatingly gentle rhythm, aiming for Katherine's g-spot, and from the sounds and squirming, she was succeeding.

Abby continued her teasing, tentative licks and touches down Katherine's thighs, across the crease of her hip, grazing her fingernails along the bottom of her ass, until she felt Katherine's fingers firmly grasp her hair. “Stop. Teasing.” She half-panted, half-growled. Abby grinned and leaned forward, taking Katherine's clit into her mouth and being rewarded with a yelp and rough tug on her hair. The time for teasing was over, Katherine wanted to cum, and Abby wasn't going to complain. She kept one hand on the toy, pushing it deeper and harder,and slid one hand up Katherine's body to twist and pinch her nipples, just the way she liked.

Katherine knew she wouldn't take long, not the way Abby was thrusting into her, flicking her tongue across her clit, and alternating squeezing her breast with pinching and twisting her nipple. She kept one hand tangled in the thick black hair and brought the other to her other breast, losing herself in the multi faceted assault, arching her back and writhing into it as her body approached release. Abby stayed with her, followed her thrusting hips, pressed against her as she squeezed her hands into fists in Abby's hair and the bedding below them and tried in vain to keep her thighs from clenching as she finally came.

Abby kept licking, kept thrusting, not stopping anything as Katherine's body arched off the bed and she practically froze, shaking beneath Abby's mouth and hands, broken gasps the only sound she heard. Her jaw was sore, her hair was painfully caught in her lover's tight grasp, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She smiled broadly as Katherine collapsed onto the bed and tugged her head back, her left thigh twitching involuntarily as Abby gently flicked her clit.

“Stop!” Katherine chuckled, pulling Abby back and closing her legs, “too much!”

Abby slid the toy from Katherine, smiling at the small gasp that escaped her lips, and tossed it onto the towel on the floor. She deftly removed the ropes from her own waist as well as Katherine's, and tossed them loosely onto the one Katherine had removed from her arms earlier, then laid down next to the amazing redhead she was head over heels in love with. “Two more days…” she mused.

Katherine wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders, gently rubbing the still-red skin, “still time to run…”

Abby nuzzled her face against Katherine's neck, “in case you haven't heard, I'm persistent. You can't get rid of me that easily.”

“Good.” Katherine smiled. “I don't ever want that.”

  
  



End file.
